Dolls
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Anak itu menyukai boneka." Hingga senyum dan kehangatan laki-laki itu terarah padaku, aku akan terus berada di sisinya. KiKuro, Fem!Kuroko. Oneshot. KiKuro Month 2017 week 2: belief, inspiration.


.

"Anak itu menyukai boneka."

Laki-laki itu akan memulai ceritanya dengan kalimat yang sama ketika ia menyisir rambutku. Manik emasnya selalu memandang jauh ke depan—lebih jauh melewati dinding putih dari rumah kecil mereka—layaknya memandangi seorang wanita yang ada di balik etalase toko-toko mahal yang tidak bisa ia gapai. Laki-laki itu akan terus menceritakan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka—ketika 'anak itu' memasuki rumah mereka, melihat-lihat boneka yang ia buat, lalu pergi begitu saja. Pertemuan yang mungkin tidak akan memiliki arti khusus bagi laki-laki itu andai saja 'anak itu' tidak datang lagi keesokan harinya. Dan esoknya lagi. Dan terus hingga dalam satu kesempatan ketika kunjungan 'anak itu' lebih lama daripada sebelumnya karena hujan, barulah terdapat kesempatan bagi laki-laki itu untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang 'anak itu'.

Anak itu menyukai boneka. Anak itu menyukai boneka buatannya pula, yang katanya memiliki kesan berbeda dari boneka-boneka yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Meski pujian itu sering sekali laki-laki itu dengar, pujian yang datang dari anak itu berbeda dari yang lain—sesuatu yang menyenangkan tumbuh dalam diri laki-laki itu ketika manik biru anak itu, layaknya bersinar, terarah padanya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Setelah hari itu, kunjungan anak itu selalu bertahan lama—bahkan tidak jarang anak itu mengajaknya untuk menutup tokonya sebentar dan makan di kafe dekat tempat itu. Meski enggan, pada akhirnya ia mengikut saja—tidak bisa ia menolak apabila anak itu memberikannya senyum menawan yang telah memikat hatinya sejak saat itu. Anak itu sepertinya menyadari keengganannya karena, setelah itu, ia selalu membawa makanan yang mungkin cukup untuk memberi makan banyak orang hanya untuk laki-laki itu—anak itu tidak pernah makan begitu banyak, laki-laki itu mengatakan dengan tawa bahagia seseorang yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Cinta. Ya—pasti itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang pada awalnya membuka toko boneka itu hanya demi menunjukkan buah tangan yang ia banggakan, kini mengangkat shutter tokonya hanya demi bisa bertemu anak itu. Laki-laki yang ketika menutup matanya selalu melihat sosok anak itu di balik kelopak matanya dan tersenyum penuh harap. Laki-laki yang selalu mengembangkan senyum paling cerah miliknya ketika anak itu mendorong pintu kaca hingga terbuka, dan mengembalikan senyumnya tanpa setitikpun keraguan. Yang tidak mampu melihat cinta di antara dua orang itu pastilah hanya orang buta—tidak, mungkin orang buta-pun bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya sepasang manusia tersebut.

"Suatu saat," Sambil menggenggam tangan anak itu di tengah toko yang sedang sepi dari pengunjung itu, laki-laki itu mengucap sumpahnya pada anak itu. "Aku akan membuatkan sebuah boneka yang bisa membuatmu bangga. Setelah itu—"

Meski lanjutan dari kalimat itu tidak pernah terucap—cukup dengan satu kecupan di kening anak itu, mereka telah menukar janji untuk berbahagia di hari nantinya.

Anak itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun—cukup dengan senyumnya yang bermekaran dengan indah dan manik biru cerahnya yang bersinar ketika menatapnya—dan untuk pertama kalinya, bibir mereka bertemu.

 _Aku akan menunggumu_.

Itulah kisah yang diceritakan sang pembuat boneka kepadaku. Kisah yang tidak memiliki sebuah akhir—kisah yang tidak memiliki akhir bahagia yang berhak dimilikinya.

Karena laki-laki pembuat boneka itu tidak ingin cerita itu berakhir hanya dengan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Dolls  
** **「** _ **of an endless and h(u)eartful waiting**_ **」**

Kikuro Month 2017 – week 2: Belief, Inspiration

 **Pairing** : Ryouta Kise/Tetsuna Kuroko  
 **Warning** : AU, OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau, female!Kuroko = Tetsuna, sudut pandang orang pertama

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

Sejauh yang kutahu, Ryouta—nama laki-laki pembuat boneka itu—sudah tinggal seorang diri. Seorang pengurus rumah tangga wanita datang setiap akhir pekan hingga tengah hari, namun tidak sekalipun ia memasuki studio pribadi milik Ryouta. Bahkan, sejauh pengetahuanku, tidak ada yang pernah memasuki tempat itu selain Ryouta sendiri. Ryouta pernah berkata padaku bahwa dari seluruh ruangan di rumah yang mencakup toko boneka ini, studio itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa disebut sebagai rumah oleh Ryouta.

Ketika Ryouta berada di studio, ia akan menutup toko dan baru keluar dari sana ketika hari sudah menjelang malam atau ketika ia membutuhkan tambahan gula. Ryouta pernah menimbangkan untuk membeli kulkas atau mesin pembuat kopi untuk diletakkan di kamarnya, namun pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niat itu—ia berusaha untuk menekan biaya, katanya, terutama untuk toko boneka yang hampir tidak diketahui siapapun dan hampir tidak pernah menghasilkan uang ini.

Tentu saja aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa penghasilan Ryouta—yang katanya terlalu sedikit untuk membeli kemewahan seperti yang sebelumnya ia sebutkan—sudah cukup untuk menghidupi seluruh hidupnya tanpa perlu bekerja. Ryouta hanya merendahkan diri ketika mengatakan tokonya tidak terkenal dan tidak menghasilkan uang; memang jarang orang datang ke tokonya, namun toko miliknya ini jauh dari kata tidak diketahui siapapun. Pesanan boneka selalu datang dari kolektor kaya setidaknya sekali dalam satu minggu, dan aku tidak perlu menyebutkan berapa tawaran yang diberikan pada Ryouta. Lagipula, Ryouta pernah mengatakan bahwa membuat boneka hanyalah sebuah hobi—ia datang dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh hingga, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bisa saja Ryouta tidak bekerja dan terus bergelimang dalam harta milik keluarganya. Karena itu aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ryouta memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari keramaian kota, bahkan dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata mewah?

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menanyakannya pada Ryouta. Dan bukannya aku mengeluh juga—aku menyukai ketenangan dari rumah Ryouta dan fakta bahwa hanya aku yang mengetahui kehangatan dan kebaikan hati Ryouta. Ryouta memang selalu baik kepada siapapun—terutama apabila orang itu adalah pelanggan atau hanya seorang pengunjung—namun hanya aku yang menerima kebaikan Ryouta sepanjang hari. Ryouta bahkan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam studio-nya—hal yang bisa dilihat sebagai penunjuk kepercayaannya pada seseorang, namun kuanggap sebagai sesuatu yang biasa saja.

Ryouta juga sering memberikanku baju bagus. Ia tidak membelinya, tentu saja, melainkan membuatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan baju yang bagus untuk Tetsuna di luar sana, jadi aku membuatnya sendiri saja." Begitu ia pernah berkata, dan sekali lagi aku tidak akan mengeluh (tidak akan ada yang mengeluh jika itu dari Ryouta—laki-laki itu terlalu sempurna, sungguh). Pakaian yang dibuatkan Ryouta lebih indah dari semua baju yang pernah kulihat dikenakan oleh perempuan-perempuan kaya yang mengunjungi toko Ryouta. Tidak jarang para perempuan itu memuji keindahan bajuku di hadapan Ryouta, bahkan menawarkannya untuk menjadi seorang perancang busana daripada pembuat boneka. Ryouta menolak, mengatakan bahwa merancang busana hanyalah sebuah hobi sama seperti membuat boneka, meski ia akan memikirkan untuk merancang pakaian para perempuan itu suatu saat. Tidak ada rasa kecewa dalam ekspresi mereka ketika meninggalkan toko Ryouta, meski mereka tahu kalau janji itu hanyalah sebuah janji kosong yang tidak akan terpenuhi sampai kapanpun.

Setelah mereka pergi, Ryouta akan berkata padaku bahwa baju itu terlihat indah karena aku yang menggunakannya. Tentu saja tidak akan ada wanita yang tidak senang ketika seorang pria tampan seperti Ryouta mengatakannya—dan itu termasuk diriku.

.

.

.

.

Berbicara tentang wanita, Ryouta tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada wanita yang memasuki tokonya. Tentu saja aku sering melihat banyak wanita menarik yang masuk ke dalam toko bahkan—dengan lancangnya!—menggoda laki-laki itu. Ryouta menolak mereka semua dengan _sangat_ lembut, menyatakan bahwa pernikahan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya dan mendoakan para wanita itu agar mereka bisa menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik daripadanya. Ryouta juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh ayahnya mengenai pernikahan membuatnya frustrasi, bahkan pernah pula ia menyatakan akan memutus hubungan dengan keluarganya apabila mereka menanyakan tentang pernikahan padanya.

"Padahal kakak perempuanku sudah menikah dan memiliki _banyak_ anak." Memang benar keluarga kakaknya pernah datang—bahkan aku pernah bertemu dan bermain dengan anaknya beberapa kali meski hanya sebentar, sebelum Ryouta menarikku pergi dari mereka dan memintaku untuk diam di dalam rumah sampai mereka pergi. "Untuk apa mereka meminta cucu dariku pula? Apakah aku dilahirkan dan dirawat oleh mereka hanya untuk memberikan mereka cucu? Lagipula, _kalaupun_ aku memang menikah dengan seseorang, apakah aku _harus_ memberikan anak-anakku pada mereka semudah memberikan uangku pada mereka?"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Ryouta menikah dengan orang lain—aku tidak bisa membayangkan sosok orang lain di dalam toko, berkeliaran seperti tempat itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan Ryouta-Ryouta kecil berlari di sekitar rumah sementara Ryouta dan pasangannya duduk dan memandangi mereka. Tidak, tidak.

Lagipula, aku tahu alasan mengapa Ryouta terus menolak berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Ia selalu mengatakannya ketika ia menarikku ke pangkuannya, menyisir rambutku dengan lembut sementara aku menyandarkan diri padanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Ketika ia mulai bercerita dan tidak lagi memfokuskan kasih sayangnya padaku.

Ryouta menanti anak yang telah membuat janji dengannya dan tidak pernah kembali itu untuk pulang.

Karena itu, ketika tidak ada orang selain dirinya di toko dan tidak ada pesanan mendadak yang mengharuskannya untuk berdiam diri di studio, Ryouta hanya akan duduk di balik meja kasir dan mengelus rambutku sambil memandang ke arah pintu yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Karena itu hanya aku yang menyadari ketika senyum rindu akan jatuh dari wajahnya, berganti dengan senyum penuh kesopanan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka dan bukan anak itu yang muncul di sana.

Anak dengan rambut biru cerah yang hampir transparan, manik biru yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan selalu Ryouta deskripsikan dengan satu kata; indah. Lebih indah dari apapun—termasuk diriku yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

(Karena sejak awal, aku tidak pernah muncul di matanya.)

.

.

.

.

Ryouta memiliki seorang teman yang datang berkunjung secara rutin ke tokonya. Kazunari, yang kuketahui namanya setelah kunjungannya yang rutin, selalu datang atas permintaan sahabatnya yang juga adalah teman baik Ryouta ketika ia—atau lebih tepatnya, adik dari temannya itu—menginginkan boneka baru buatan Ryouta. Seperti biasa, Kazunari akan menggantungkan topinya di tempat topi yang ada di samping pintu masuk, lalu berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan meletakkan satu bungkusan yang bergemerincing keras ketika membentur meja. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memangku dagunya di atas kedua tangan yang tertopang di sebelah kantung uangnya, menertawakan wajah Ryouta yang merengut melihat jumlah uang pembayaran awal yang diberikan padanya.

"Kali ini benar-benar gila! Adik Shintarou ingin memberikan boneka pada teman-temannya untuk hadiah ulang tahun mereka. Bahkan Shin memberikan banyak uang ini," Laki-laki berambut hitam yang membelah di bagian tengahnya itu menyikut kantung uang di sisi lengannya, "agar kau bisa menyelesaikan pesanannya secepat mungkin!"

Manik emas Ryouta melirik kalender kecil yang ada di sisi meja kasir. "Bulan apa sekarang—oh, Tuhan, aku tidak menyadarinya." Mendesah pelan, Ryouta mengambil bungkusan yang baru saja diberikan Kazunari dengan pasrah. "Kali ini berapa dan boneka seperti apa yang harus kubuat untuk mereka?"

Kazunari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jas hitam yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkannya kembali bersama sebuah kertas yang langsung ia dorong ke arah Ryouta. Ryouta mengambil kertas tersebut dan memeriksanya ketika Kazunari menambahkan, "Shintarou menginginkannya dua minggu lagi, tapi dia bisa memberikan satu minggu tambahan kalau kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau memang aku membutuhkannya." Ryouta meletakkan kantung uang dan kertas yang ia terima di bawah meja. Melihat laki-laki itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan pergi, kembali ia memanggil temannya itu, "Dan, Kazunari?"

Kazunari baru memakai topi hitamnya kembali ketika ia menoleh ke arah Ryouta. "Ya?" Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, namun akhirnya bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' ketika menyadari arti dari pandangan yang Ryouta lemparkan padanya. "Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau menyerah, Ryouta. Shintarou tidak bisa menemukannya. Seijuurou tidak bisa menemukannya—tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya."

Ryouta menunduk dalam. Aku bisa melihat Ryouta menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum ia kembali mendongak pada Kazunari dengan tatapan yakin. "Aku masih belum menyerah."

"Itu, sih, bukan urusanku." Kazunari mengangkat bahu. "Dan, berbicara tentang Tetsuna—Seijuurou masih membuka tawarannya untuk boneka itu."

"Katakan pada Seijuurou kalau jawabanku masih sama seperti sebelumnya."

Sudut bibir Kazunari terangkat. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari toko.

Ryouta berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah yang begitu terburu-buru hingga hampir saja membentur berbagai etalase yang memajang boneka-boneka ciptaannya, dan mulai mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela toko. Aku menduga Ryouta akan langsung berjalan ke ruang belakang, dimana studionya berada. Sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam pikiranku ia akan berjalan ke arahku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Tetsuna..."

Tepat di sebelah telingaku, ia membisikkan namaku dengan banyak sekali emosi dalam suaranya hingga—seandai saja bisa kulakukan—aku merinding.

Ingin sekali aku melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya sama seperti bagaimana ia memelukku sekarang ini. Aku ingin mengelus punggungnya yang lebar dengan tanganku yang jauh lebih keci dari tubuhnya, menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dengan emosi yang tertahan. Aku ingin membisikkan namanya pula ketika ia terus mengulang namaku bagaikan mantra, mengatakan bahwa aku selalu berada di sini—di sisinya.

Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya, tentu saja.

Karena sejak awal, Ryouta tidak pernah membutuhkan keberadaanku—meski ia terus memanggil namaku dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta memiliki sebuah boneka yang tidak akan ia jual kepada siapapun. Boneka itu mengandung janji yang ia buat dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai—boneka yang akan ia serahkan pada orang yang ia cintai itu suatu saat, ketika ia mampu mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan bersumpah akan melindungi kebahagiaannya sampai akhir hayatnya. Kepada seseorang yang tidak pernah kembali kepadanya.

Sebuah boneka yang selalu terpajang manis di sisi Ryouta, tersenyum pada pelanggan yang mengucap rasa iri mereka terhadap keindahan boneka itu—rambut sepanjang bahu yang warna birunya hampir mendekati transparan, mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, senyum yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya tanpa mengenal lelah, serta berbagai pakaiannya yang mewah.

Boneka tanpa nama maupun wujud miliknya sendiri, dan hanya bisa ada dengan meminjam nama serta wujud orang yang dicintai penciptanya.

Pada titik ini, aku tidak perlu menyebut nama boneka itu.

.

.

.

.

Nama adalah sebuah bukti keberadaan seseorang. Nama adalah sesuatu yang mewujudkan seseorang. Meski banyak orang yang memiliki nama yang sama, nama diri mereka sendiri adalah milik mereka sendiri—sesuatu yang menjadikan seseorang satu keberadaan.

Lalu bagaimana denganku—diriku yang memiliki nama dan wujud yang bukan milikku? Apakah karena alasan ini, Ryouta tidak pernah melihatku—karena aku tidak ada dalam wujudku sendiri?

.

.

.

.

Meski begitu—

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Semoga saja suatu saat—meski aku tahu saat itu tidak akan pernah datang—Ryouta akan melihatku sebagai diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Hingga saat itu—

Layaknya sebuah boneka, aku akan terus menanti di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi saya telat satu hari... orz sebenarnya bukan fic ini yang pengen saya submit buat prompt ini; sudah jadi setengah, tapi akhirnya saya merasa nggak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic itu dan akhirnya bikin fic baru lmao :'')**

 **Fic itu akan di publish buat chapter 5... semoga hahah :'')**

 **Walaupun bukan pertama kali bikin fic dengan sudut pandang pertama, saya masih ngerasa aneh karena belum terbiasa orz**

 **Anyway!**

 **Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang baca fic ini *sungkem* and as always,** **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**


End file.
